Rebecca's First Love
by Claire And Leon Forever
Summary: A romance about Richard and Rebecca with a little Chris and Jill. My first story, Please RR the rateing will change for later chapters.


Rebecca's First Love!  
  
It was 9:00 on a Sunny Monday morning and Rebecca Chambers was down at the vending machine. This was her 3rd week as a S.T.A.R.S. Member. She was medic for the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. The guys were great, they always made the girls laugh, well 2 girls since there was only 2 girls in the S.T.A.R.S Team. Rebecca was glad she wasn't the only girl but at the same time she was glad there was just one other girl. Rebecca isn't a social person. She is shy and doesn't think much of herself. At first Rebecca didn't think she would get on well with them all but she got on great with them, better than she expected. Jill became her best friend and they done everything together. *Life's getting better* thought Rebecca smiling as Jill Valentine walked up behind her.  
  
"What you smiling about?" asked Jill Rebecca jumped a little not realizing Jill was there.  
  
"Oh... Hi Jill, didn't hear ya come up behind me. I wasn't smiling about anything, just happy that's all." Replied Rebecca.  
  
"Yeah, right and I'm, the queen" smirked Jill. " Its Monday morning what's there to smile about?" Asked Jill.  
  
"True but the sun is shinning and it's warm, besides I'm always up early, even if it's a holiday" Grinned Rebecca. Taking her can of coke from the machine. "You want a drink?" Rebecca asked Jill  
  
"No thanks, I have a can right here. Those machines con you all the time. I mean look, 85p for a can of juice, and in the shops it only something like 35p. Now is this machine a rip off or what?" Asked Jill.  
  
Rebecca chuckled "Jill you are a cheap skate, you know that? You are always complaining about stuff like that, I mean if you see something in one shop and you see the same thing for 1p less, you freak out"  
  
"Hey! Every penny in your pocket could make a difference. Just you remember that," replied Jill.  
  
"Whatever Jill. Lets head up to the office" Chuckled Rebecca  
  
"Yes lets, so you can see your mad crush" Grinned Jill as she and Rebecca made there way up.  
  
"I should never have told you the truth. I knew you would be like this" Whined Rebecca. Jill chuckled at the young medic as they continued up the stairs.  
  
Richard Aiken was sitting at the communications machine with Brad Vickers. He was truly in love with the new medic. He know this the first her saw her. *To bad she doesn't know.* Richard really wanted to tell her but Rebecca was shy and it didn't look as though much people spoke to her. He thought that if he told her how he felt she would just think he was messing around with her and he didn't want her to hate him completely. *Just don't say anything* He sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, does anyone want anything?" He asked the rest of the team who were chatting around Chris Redfield and Barry Burton's desk. They still had 15min left before work started. They all said no so he turned around and went to walk out the door only to bang into Rebecca knocking her down. Rebecca let out a yelp as she hit the floor her coke spilling over her. At this point a lot of officers passing by saw it all happen, a few even laughed and one made a joke. Rebecca quickly stood up and ran towards the S.T.A.R.S locker rooms.  
  
"Richard you dick! Nice way to say hi" Said Jill  
  
"Shut up Jill" Mumbled Richard as he ran in the direction Rebecca went. Jill shook her head and entered the office.  
  
Rebecca ran into the locker room, it was the only place she could think of at the time. She sat down and looked at her surroundings. The locker room was small. S.T.A.R.S members had their own locker. It had dim lighting and a bench sat the whole way around the room, in front of the lockers. It stopped when it reached the door. There was another door in the locker room; it led to a small toilet. Rebecca put her head in her hands and sighed. *Just as I thought things were getting better* she lifted her head up and went to her locker. Just as well she kept her extra uniform in her locker and not at home as most members did. She took the clean top out and sat it on the bench. She then lifted up the bottom of her top and took it off. Just at that moment Richard came in.  
  
"Look Rebecca I'm really sorry ab.." Richard stopped in mid sentence when he saw Rebecca had her top off, he quickly turned around. "Sorry, I will face this way for the moment, I should have knocked." He said. His cheeks going a little red. Not because he was shy in front of girls but the fact that she was a girl he truly loved. She wasn't just another girl to sleep with he loved her and now was the time to speak.  
  
Rebecca quickly put her top on a little embarrassed about Richard, her crush walking in on her. She put her wet shirt in her locker and locked it. She then sat back on the bench, guessing that Richard wanted to talk.  
  
'You can look now Richard, I'm done" Said Rebecca Richard turned round and sat down next to her.  
  
"Listen Rebecca, I'm really sorry for what I did, I. I should have been more careful. I would never do anything to embarrass you or hurt you because I really like you Rebecca. I have been with loads of girls and I'll admit, it was all about the sex, but when I first met you it was different, there was something I felt that I had never felt before." Richard paused and looked at Rebecca who had tears in her eyes, he took her hand and finished his talk "I love you Rebecca"  
  
Richard wiped away the stray tear that was rolling down her cheek and ran his hand threw he short hair. Their heads moved closer to each other and they met in a soft kiss, soon it turned into a passionate kiss, it went on for a while until they were interrupted.  
  
"Rebecca! Richard! This is NOT a place to make out! Work HAS started encase you didn't know!" Yelled a very angry Captain Albert Wesker. They both pulled apart and stood up.  
  
"Sorry sir, it was all my fault" Said Richard as he explained about the coke incident  
  
"I don't really give a shit! Get to the office NOW!" Yelled Wesker louder than before. Rebecca and Richard headed back with a furious Wesker behind them.  
  
After work Rebecca was walking out of the station when Jill shouted on her.  
  
'Hey Becca. What's with you and Rich? You two seemed closer" winked Jill with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, we are uh together. Richard told me how he felt and now we are together" Smiled Rebecca. Jill grinned, she turned only to see Richard and Chris walking towards them.  
  
"Hey babe" Chris said to Jill, pulling her close to him. They both kissed a little to passionately.  
  
"Give it a break man. The two of you are together nearly 24:7, your both acting like you haven't seen each other in ages." Said Richard rolling his eyes and taking Rebecca's hand. Chris and Jill stopped kissing.  
  
"Give it time, you and Becky will be the same" Grinned Jill  
  
"Yeah I agree with Jill" Said Chris as he held Jill from behind. "Come on lets head to my place" he said as he kissed her neck. Jill knew why he wanted her to go to his place. She nodded and they both left saying goodbye to Richard and Rebecca and rushing home.  
  
"Well I guess its just us then" Said Rebecca. Richard nodded and smiled.  
  
"You want to go out? We can go to the cinema and then get something to eat" He said.  
  
"That would be great." Smiled Rebecca. Richard kissed her and they both walked home first to Richards to get a few things and then to Rebecca's.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be at the cinema. Please R/R. I hope you liked this chapter. It's my first story. Expect the next chapter up really soon. Thanks to my bestest friend Linda known on here as Chris Redfield Fan, for forcing me to put it up, cause personally I think it sucks. Anyway please R/R and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks again Linda ^_~ 


End file.
